The Eldest
by IloveItaHina
Summary: Hinata and Itachi are both the eldest child, surely that gives them some common ground?
1. Chapter 1

Heyy guys :$ I think this is a one shot with a slight plot? I guess, not making it a one shot then lol. Depends on your reviews! Also this is my first ever fan-fic, so please, go easy! No hating, please be gentle with the critic.

Update: To the anonymous review; Bravo for being anon! Summary just for you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing :)

Hinata: 17

Itachi: 19

Stepping out into the veranda, Hinata inhaled deeply. Feeling a light breeze across her cheek she briefly closed her eyes, momentarily losing herself to the noise of the hustle and bustle of a thriving Konoha night life. Oh how she wished she could be out there right now, laughing and painting the town red just as her friends were doing at that moment.

*Couple hours earlier*

"You are a workaholic!"

"Ohhh, come one Hinata! Give yourself a break"

"Ten-ten's right Hinata-chan, you haven't been out with us since foreverrr" Her blonde friend whined. The other girls nodded in agreement. Hinata sighed; she looked at her girlfriends with a slight pang of jealously. They looked drop dead gorgeous and she could only imagine the wild antics they would be up too later on. Ino had a purple figure hugging halter neck dress with her usual high ponytail, her bangs covering up one of her smoky eyes. Sakura had donned a pink halter neck which stopped short of her stomach revealing her toned midriff. She had a matching pink mini skirt and a fake purple streak in her hair. Her make-up was strangely minimal; a slight peach blush and just the corners of her eyes tinted with a smokey brown accentuating her jade orbs. She looked amazing and her streak only added to her beauty. It made her look wild, ready. Ten-Ten looked fabulous clad in a maroon peplum dress and her usual Princess Leia hairdo was out and her brown wavy locks were clipped to the side framing her face. Even the usually plain Ten-Ten had made an effort, capturing her chestnut eyes with thick lashes and tinting her lips with maroon. Temari also looked stunning, opting for a daring red and black strapless bodycon dress showing off her slim figure. With her signature hairstyle gone, her hair was all slicked back into a high ponytail but she had kept her bangs down. Her lips the same vibrant red as her dress.

Hinata couldn't help but stare in envy. Losing herself to her thoughts.

What would she look like? If she had she allowed herself to succumb to the temptation of a night out..

No. She mustn't let herself be swayed. That was unacceptable. She had a goal.

Focus, Hinata.

Focus.

She had to get rid of them before it got too much and there would be no turning back. She knew all too well how easily she was could be persuaded and she couldn't afford to give in. Not now.

Hinata smiled at her friends apologetically.

"G-Gomen you guys, you know how m-my father is.." She bowed her head so as not to see her friend's facial expressions shrouded in pity; she also missed the glance they exchanged, silently acknowledging there was no point pursuing this any further.

"Ahh, no matter Hinata-chan. Next time for sure though!" Sakura winked and slightly nudged her elbow into Hinata's rib. Her friends smiled, nodding once again.

"H-Hai Sakura-chan!"

*Present*

"Hinata-Sama!"

Her eyes snapped open, shaking her out of her daydream.

"Gomen for interrupting you Hinata-sama, I-It's just that your father and Neji-sama are waiting for you" The servant boy lowered his head and almost slightly ran away.

Hinata sighed. No, no sighing. She was ready for this, she had to think positive. Think of all the blood, sweat and tears shed these past couple months. You're ready for this.

'I'm ready for this'

She walked into a dimmed room, the lack of light hiding the vast space of it. Glancing around, she felt the piercing stare coming from the tall looming figure in the corner. Her breath hitched in her throat. It was her father. His reluctance to be there was so strong; you could practically taste it in the air. Hinata swallowed.

Her eyes wandered to the centre of the room she saw her cousin already in his fighter stance. His pale orbs for eyes slightly illuminated from the lack of light, she hoped her eyes didn't give away her uncertainty.

She steadied her breathing and walked opposite her cousin, a look of pride and determination on her face and a slight manic glint in her eye. Her cousin could sense it, and her father could sense it. She was desperate. Neji faltered allowing his face to slip up and betray him, showing signs of distress but he quickly regained his composure.

It didn't go amiss; Hinata saw his face and resented him all the more for it. She steadied her stance.

"Start!"

"Byakugan!"

"Byakugan!"

Hinata lunged, hitting the air. She was fast but as usual Neji was that one second faster which he used to his advantage, in that fraction of a second where she lunged, he hit the lower of her back, causing her to fall and skid on the ground. She gasped in pain. Quickly jumping up, she twirled around; narrowly missing Neji's palm and what would have been a fatal blow. Jumping back in defence, Neji was there, always two steps ahead. She acknowledged her mistake before it even happened. Three sharp jabs, hitting those valuable points in her arms. She swung blindly with her good arm, her cousin dodging. 'Damn him!'

Blinking back tears, Hinata slowly felt the dull throb of her arm going numb; she would not be able to use her left arm for a while. She inwardly cursed, regaining her posture once more, both her and her cousin charged forward. Throwing punch after punch at speeds so fast even with a Byakugan it was hard to keep up.

Hinata leaped back to her corner, her breathing heavy, her forehead slightly damp from the perspiration. Neji took this short pause to stare at his cousin; she was really giving it her all. Her face not wavering at all, Neji admired her determination. He felt, almost sad. Should he tone it down it a little, allow her this victory? Would Hiashi-Sama notice? Surely not, Hinata had indeed grown stronger, there was no denying that. But what if he did notice? That would only bring more shame upon his delicate cousin, how would she react?

Hinata noticed her cousin deep in thought and reacted quickly. She balled her fists and exerted her chakra, her left arm now fully recovered.

"Jūho Sōshiken!"

Neji was frozen, a confused expression on his face. Hinata dashed forward, her indigo hair flowing, two giant blue lion heads on her fists, Neji's eyes were wide in shock and Hinata not missing a beat, noticed and seized the opportunity to strike. She struck in the middle of his chest causing him to fly backwards, hit the wall and slump to the ground groaning in pain.

Her father's head tilted up, shock flitted across his face for a split second, before his face returned to its impassiveness but at least she had engaged his interest!

Hiashi took the moment to scrutinize his daughter. Could she finally be living up to her name? He doubted it; as much as his heart wanted Hinata to win he couldn't allow himself the luxury.

Hinata, distracted with thoughts of her father did not notice Neji, he hit her respiratory points. She choked on her blood. 'Damn it!'

"You cannot allow yourself to be distracted Hinata-Sama!"

Damn it! Damn! Damn! Damn. She slumped forward, blinking back tears. Just when she thought she had the upper hand..

That last jutsu had drained her of most her chakra and her shoulders sagged in defeat, she groaned, her strength faltering, she knew she could fight no more. Her face crumpled up and she let her head hang, her hair covering her face.

Her father looked on in disappointment; Hinata could feel his death stares cut into her like hot branded pikes. She scrunched her eyes up so as not to let her tears fall. Her father sighed in discontent and walked out of the room.

Hinata fell to her knees, the tears flowing.

She didn't understand. She had trained endlessly, she had thought this time for sure..

Neji glanced at his cousin.

"Gomen Hinata-sama" He walked out of the room and motioned for a servant to come forward. "See to it Hinata is treated immediately"

"H-Hai Neji-Sama!"

Neji sighed, his muscles ached and he longed for a bath.

*A few hours later*

Hinata lie awake in bed, pondering her life. She was a failure... Her father knew it and reminded her of it often, how her younger sister, Hanabi, was so much better than her. How Neji, a branch member! Was a more suitable heir. How Hanabi was so much more brilliant than Hinata in every way; smarter, faster, stronger. Hinata did not need reminding; she had her painful childhood memories. Barely able to keep up with the training. Retiring to bed every day physically and mentally exhausted, putting herself through all that just for her father's approval. Some childhood. She rolled over, her body was sore, her breathing still jagged. She could barely remember the maids rushing in and tending to her, it was all a blur. She sighed out loud and tried to push the painful memories, her father's death stare and her younger sister's cocky smirk out of her mind as she waited for a restless and uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sooo sorry its taken forever. I will probably upload Chapter 2 and 3 today. Gentle criticism please :)

I own nothing lalalaa. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

"You are to be debriefed by the elders in the morning" Itachi nodded once.

Fugaku watched his son breeze out of the room, and he returned to his study. Sitting down, he rubbed his temples. How much more of this could his son take? He sighed deeply just as his wife walked in.

"Something troubling you?" He looked up at her face, so innocent and so concerned. Should he tell her? It would be a relief to have some reassurance and isn't that how marriages work anyway? No secrets? But how was he to tell her that all she knew was a lie? That the Uchiha hated Konoha and were secretly plotting their demise. And that her eldest was the secret middle man among all this war plans. Young Itachi, whom she adored.

No. What was he thinking, his son shouldered so much more responsibility without as much as a second thought, and he should suck it up.

"Nothing Mikoto, is my tea ready?"

The raven haired teen walked into his room. His face remained passive; to an outsider he would surely have been seen as a freak. His room was too clean for someone of his age. Itachi set his iPod to low and went to have a shower. Once clean, he grabbed his music player, closed the lights and lay on his bed.

Classical music. The only genre that could guarantee a peaceful sleep.

After a couple minutes, his mother walked in.

"Itachi?" Her voice was soft but he could sense her worry.

He remained still, breathing deeper than usual to fake unconsciousness, a couple seconds passed and his door clicked close again.

Rolling onto his back, Itachi stared at his ceiling while the sweet lull of violins played in his ears. But today it wasn't enough. He sighed a sigh worthy of a man that had just suffered from all the problems in the world. Sitting up, he placed his face in his hands. His soft hair falling around his shoulders.

It was too much, all the stress and all the secrets. He was starting to crack.

'Stop.

Breathe, Relax.

This is for Sasuke. Sasuke.'

Too late. With a frustrated growl he punched his wall. A small dent appeared and a dull throb in his knuckles. He wanted to lash out, he wanted to cry. It was too much for someone so young. But no-one noticed, or rather, no-one cared. And that was what hurt most.

Itachi dressed within seconds and jumped out of his window, he couldn't lose his composure at home, what if someone walked in? Unforgiveable. But he did need to get away, he needed to hurt.. hurt something, someone.. ..himself?

Pushing through the darkness, he ran silently across the rooftops, pausing only to glance down to a loud squeal and raucous laughter, it was the kunoichi's from Sasuke's group and company. He stared; they looked so carefree and happy. A girl's night out most likely, when was the last time he enjoyed his teammates company?

He carried on, not noticing where he was going until his legs started complaining from lack of rest. Jumping into the nearest tree and settling down to rest he observed his surroundings. The Hyuuga manor. The other side of the village, how had he not realised how far he had travelled? A small sigh interrupted his thoughts, and he glanced up to a girl that looked about his age, walk onto a balcony and sit on a chair. The sadness in her delicate face was so unbearably painful, Itachi had the strangest feeling to grab her and pull her into his arms. Reassure her that the world surely couldn't be that bad for her to have such a pained expression. But as soon as the fleeting moment arrived, it passed. He continued staring at her, mesmerised by her beauty. Who was she? He ran through all the faces of his outoto's friends and team members trying to recognise her.

Just as he was about to conclude defeat, she opened her eyes. Pale lavender orbs. Of course! The elusive Hyuuga heir, her name escaped him but Itachi knew of her. Her father often complained to his of her weakness and disappointment. How sad. Itachi couldn't imagine having a father resent him as much as hers clearly does.

She walked to edge, the moonlight illuminating her pale skin, giving her an eerie glow. Her long hair rippled as she moved her face a mask of impassiveness, but what was in her eyes? Fear?

She hopped onto the ledge of the balcony with all the agility to be expected of a ninja. A slight breeze ruffled her camisole which had no favours in protecting her modesty. From the shadows of his tree, Itachi could see her smooth toned limbs, her nipples, slightly protruding. It was cold out, way too cold for that kind of attire. What was she doing? He continued to watch, still choosing to hide, masking all chakra. He was sure if he sensed her, she would flee as fast as a deer would, if sensing a hunter.

She stayed perched on that ledge closing her eyes again as she drew a kunai. Her delicate fingers determined but slightly trembling.

Itachi froze. No? She wasn't going to? Just as she brang down the kunai, without thinking, the Uchiha threw his own kunai to intercept hers. It reached his goal and her kunai flew out of her grasp. Momentarily shocked, her eyes looked around scared.

Reluctantly Itachi stepped out of the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Still owning nothing bow chicka wowowow.

It was dark, too dark. Her eyes flew open, still nothing.

Pitch black. This was wrong. Something was happening, quickly glancing around she saw a dim light a good several meters away and nearly cried of happiness. Running towards it, it seemed the more she ran, the further it got. Now openly crying, she tried to shout out but couldn't seem to find her voice.

She stumbled and fell through the nothingness. Expecting to die, she clamped her eyes shut as a reflex; seconds passed and she found that she was not hitting the bottom. As soon as her mind was about to comprehend the strange affair, she heard her father's baritone.

"How much?"

"For her? I'll do it for 100 yen" A second voice rasped.

Where was she? Slowly getting up, Hinata recognised her surroundings. It was the hallway to her father's study. Relief flooded through her.

"Matter o'fact, I'll do it free since you're so eager to get her outta yer hands" He chuckled.

This voice scared her; it sent shivers down her spine. Such was the malice in his grumbles. Who was her father talking to?

"It must be discreet and made to look like an accident" Her father again.

Discreet? Accident? What was going on?

Hinata edged forward slowly, shuddering from a fear she couldn't understand herself.

"Of course Mr Hyuuga Sir, as of now, you'll never have to deal with… yer little failure, as you would say" The second voice laughed.

Hinata froze. Was he? .. Where they talking about her?!

Her father was hiring a murderer? For her? Just as the realisation hit her, she choked out loud and felt her knees give way. Quickly noticing her mistake she clamped her hands over mouth.

Not skipping a beat, a tall figure in his 30's that could be described with no other word than dirty stuck his head out and noticing the frightened teen, bellowed.

"Hey, boss! Get a looka' thiss, looks like our prey came to us tonight" he barked, chuckling again. He leaned forward and grabbed her by hair dragging her into the room.

Too scared to struggle, she gasped from the pain only to be thrown into a room, glancing upwards she saw her father look at her with such disgust in his face, she recoiled.

"Hinata!" He hissed. His voice held such silent anger she flinched as if he had struck her face.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You couldn't even disappear the way I wanted you too.

Can you do_ anything_ right?!"

No, no this wasn't happening. Her shoulders shook from the trembles of her tears.

"F-Father?"

"Make sure I never see her again" The Hyugga head walked swiftly towards the door, pausing to glance at his eldest one more time before turning and walking away again.

Hinata was fully shaking now, was she about to die?!

"Hey boss, lets 'ave some fun wiv 'er first" a short greasy man waddled towards her, grabbing her delicate chin with his stubby fingers; the reek of his breath made her eyes water.

She shuddered upon his touch, her mind was screaming at her to move but her body betrayed her.

"Boss?"

A tall skinny man who's clothes were so filthy, his hair was matted to his face leered at her. In two strides he knelt down to her level and grabbed her throat, pulling her up, he licked the side of her face. This was it, she was done for. These scumbags were probably going to defile her and then leave her to die.

"I wouldn't wish your fate on anyone girlie" He snarled into her ear.

Her voice finally returning, she screamed out loud.

She awoke with a start.

Slightly hyperventilating, Hinata tried to calm herself. A dream. It was a dream. It was so lifelike she shuddered again. Trying to think rationally she remembered what happened, of course it was lifelike; she wouldn't put it past her father to do something like that. He was more than capable, in all honesty she was surprised he hadn't before. It would be perfect, everyone would mourn, the poor little hyuuga heir, too weak to protect herself. No-one would care though. No-one would miss her. Her family definitely wouldn't. She was a burden, with her gone; Hanabi could take her place as heir as her father so longed her to be.

Hinata sobbed. She should just do everyone a favour and kill herself.

Woah. Did she just?

Should she? What _was_ the point in living..? Her father resented her. Her friends were nothing more than associates, they would move on... Her lifelong crush belonged to another. Never so much as showed her a sideways glance. It was all too much for her to handle. Throwing back her sheets she grabbed a kunai from her side drawer and walked to her balcony. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and opened her doors. The breeze tickled her skin, it was cold out. Walking to her chair, she sat down; this was her favourite place to be. The silence was so soothing. She wondered who would find her, if they even found her at all. Would anyone notice? Slowly decaying in the garden, no-one would notice. Her heart pained and she gasped as if winded, it hurt so badly. Wrenching her eyes open, she stared at the moon. It was so beautiful, in a way she was glad. Never again would she have to handle anything. The cowards way out.. That maybe so, but hadn't her father deemed her a coward years ago? She was only living up to expectations. Determination flooded through her and she jumped onto the ledge.

She was to do it quickly. Effectively it didn't really matter, no-one cared.

No-one.

Her throat tightened and before the tears escaped she brang the kunai down to strike her abdomen.

As she was about to strike another kunai hit hers and it flew out of her hand clanking and hitting her bedroom wall. What the..? Momentarily immobilised, she glanced around for the perpratrator.

Hearing the rustling of the leaves, her head snapped towards the noise. Her mother's tree? Was it the wind? Just as she was about to turn a tall figure stepped out and Hinata's eyes widened at the sight before her.

_Uchiha Itachi_?!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, quick author note, because I know I have a terrible habit of waffling so I'll make it short.

I want to thank everyone reading this, although my reviewers the most! I know how every author says they're so happy and blah blah. But I honestly just cannot express how happy it makes me to see a new follower or a new favourite in my emails! So thank** you**, so so much! You guys are honestly the reason for this goofy grin on my face :D You're my inspiration!

Without further ado, I don't own nothing etcetera etcetera, enjoy lovelies xoxox

**Chapter 4**

_What_ was going on?!

Why the hell was _Uchiha Itachi_ in my back yard? How long had he been there?!

A million questions went through the kunoichi's mind but Hinata being the girl she is, felt the breeze and suddenly became very aware of her chosen clothing and chose to blush deeply while crossing her arms tightly over her larger than average chest.

Unfortunately for Itachi and unbeknownst to the innocent girl, by crossing her arms, her dress had slightly pulled upwards, showing her milky thighs. A bit too much for Itachi's comfort to be honest, his breath hitched, he felt his loins stir and his member slightly hardened from this rare delight. It had been a long time since he was intimate, a _very_ long time, was he really to blame? It took all his remaining effort to concentrate on the task upon him. Explaining why he was in her garden at this ungodly hour. Sigh.

Swallowing hard he took a step towards her, noticing how her eyes stared so intently at him, they held so much sadness, it tugged at his heart strings. He paused, strange. He almost forgot he had feelings; he was so used to being all 'Mister poker face'. Strange. What was it in this girl that made him so _weak_? She just looked so vulnerable he couldn't not be anything but sympathetic.

Hinata however had forgotten how to breathe. She felt light headed and could feel the welcoming blackness embracing her. She gulped and focused, now wasn't the time to faint. He took a step towards her and using all the will she had she regained her ability to breathe. Stealing a glance at her unexpected visitor she noticed his pause. Looking into his eyes, Hinata saw his eyebrows knit together in confusion. Almost as if he was debating how anyone could be so pathetic. Her heart plummeted when she contemplated how much of a failure he must think she is. The Hyuuga heir. Acting like a depressed teenager. What was she thinking? She scolded herself. She had a title to uphold. Imagine what father would think. She involuntarily shuddered.

Trying to distract herself from her dark thoughts she gazed at his face, not really noticing how handsome he was until now. Of course she knew who he was, who didn't? The genius Uchiha, who put Neji nii-san to shame, but Hinata never really bothered to join the fan club of swooning girls. She had always been slightly scared of the eldest Uchiha and intimated by his nature. But now, she observed his pale skin, rival to her own shade, his obsidian eyes that seemed devoid of emotion, his neat black tresses pulled back into a ponytail. She noted everything from his strong arms to his pale lips and those infamous lines carved onto his face that both defined his features and made him that much more handsome. He had a plain black ANBU outfit sans the armour and mask but even still, everything looked too good, too perfect. He was beautiful.

And while Hinata made her quick analysis she noticed his face still in that same expression and now the embarrassment hit her and before she even had time to register it, there was a lump in her throat and the tears were flowing. Itachi paused again. She was crying. Why was she crying? He felt his heart lurch. Nothing so beautiful should be that sad. Almost instinctively he reached forward and pulled her into his arms.

Hinata didn't even have time to register an apology, she felt herself being pulled into a pair of strong arms. Her first thought was that he had the nicest smell; it was deep, rich, musky and so reassuring. His scent coupled with the warmth radiating from him, she found herself letting all her defences down. He made her feel so safe she let out a silent strangled sob. Too tired and emotionally drained, she allowed herself to be comforted by the Uchiha. What was he doing? He shouldn't be showing emotion like this, this was weakness. But there was something so irresistible about this tiny Hyuuga and how her body seemed to fit inside his so well. She felt exactly how he thought she would. She was so fragile and soft; her scent was unlike any he had ever smelt before. It was delicate symphony of lavender and something he couldn't quite name. It was addicting and he feared he wouldn't be able to get enough.

They didn't know how long they stayed there, like that, wrapped in each other's arms, but soon Hinata was shivering from the harsh morning winds and an idea occurred to Itachi. Clearing his throat, she looked up him. Scrutinizing her facial expression, he wanted nothing more than to take her to the nearest bed and just cuddle her forever. Forcing himself back to reality he looked away and gently moved his arms away. He felt awkward. Strange.

So so strange.

His voice its forever velvetiness, it did not betray him.

"Would you like to spar?"

Woop, another chapter done! As you can probably tell, I_** love**_ Itachi! Hahaa, he is my favourite character :))

I just wanted to quickly say, I do feel rather happy with this chapter, which is saying something haha so please do let me know how you think it was/ how my story is going overall. Please? Also, if you have any ideas, I am open to them all! Thanks for reading dolls xo


	5. Chapter 5

*Squeals with glee* Thank you sooo much for the reviews and favourites! I love love love it. To the last anon, I'm sorry and please don't hate me. As much as I do want to churn these chapters out frequently, I'm afraid I cannot. Under no circumstances can I guarantee any sort of set date because I am just not that kind of person. Honestly, this chapter did come out a lot later than expected but that was because I just couldn't find my mojo and don't get me wrong I love writing; I just found it really hard to pull it together. And I couldn't allow myself to upload garbage so yes, I had writers block. So as I said before, I am not the kind of person that can promise a chapter every week. Alas, I have written this chapter and the next, so hopefully, things will go a lot smoother. No guarantees of course.

Thanks for bearing with me :$ and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

"Would you like to spar?"

'What? _What_ did he just say?!' Why would he ask me that? Of all the things!

Itachi noticed the indigo haired beauty getting a little flustered because her cheeks had reddened considerably and she was touching the tips of her forefingers together and looking anywhere but at his gaze. He smirked to think that he was the reason that she was getting so nervous. Hm. In an attempt to calm her down, he raised a hand to her cheek, cupping her face. He had been right, she was warm. She looked up at him with her pupil less eyes. Kami, she was so beautiful.

"Relax, it will be fine"

Once she looked at him, she found it hard to look away. Trapped in his gaze, she saw kindness and found herself feeling a lot calmer and in response to his sentence she nodded. He flashed her a rare grin and grabbing her hand quickly pulling her close and whispered into her ear.

"Although, maybe you should wear something a little more suitable." The Hyuuga let out a little 'eep!' at that, she had completely forgotten about the skimpy outfit she had on. Feeling her cheeks flush again, the Uchiha chuckled lightly.

"Not to say, you don't look perfect. But if you wore that, I would be put at an unfair disadvantage"

The huskiness of his voice sent shivers down her spine and into places she had never felt tingles down before.

"Meet me at the 5th training ground, I'll be waiting." And with that Itachi disappeared, leaving behind a rather dazed Hinata.

She stood there, mouth slightly agape, pondering what exactly had just happened. A breeze lifted the ends of her scanty dress and the Hyuuga heir found herself missing his warmth. It was still dark out and incredibly cold. Hastily retreating into the warmth of her room, she glanced around for her clothes.

Itachi was perched on a branch, not unlike his similar hiding place not too long ago. That seemed a life time away, rather than an hour or so. He sighed. His stomach was fluttering slightly. Butterflies? He was.. Nervous? He frowned. There it was again, these weak feelings and all because of this girl.

He was losing his cool demeanour and fast. He took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself and try to do something about his nerves and his hard-on.. He had hoped she hadn't noticed. Closing his eyes, the darkness and the eerie silence of the forest managed to calm him somewhat. His member however, was having other thoughts because try as he might, Itachi couldn't get the image of her slender figure out of his head. Her perfect hair and full lips down to her perky breasts and creamy thighs. His member twitched.

A quite rustle interrupted his not so innocent thoughts and he opened his eyes to see the heiress on the forest floor glancing around. She looked anxious and quite possibly terrified. She reminded him of a deer. Elegant and beautiful, any noise too loud would startle her. He noticed she had her hair into a ponytail exposing her slender neck, just asking to be nibbled on. How could he miss an opportunity like this?

Hinata edged forward slowly, straining her ears for any sound. A twig snapped and she whipped her head round, a mouse? Letting out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, she continued on. A slight chill went down her spine and she had the vague impression that someone was watching her. It wasn't pitch black, but still quite late and the only source of light was from the moon. She pulled her sleeves down further in an attempt to warm her hands. In her eagerness to see him, she was careless and forgot to dress warm. She hadn't even put a decent bra on. It was lacy and not supportive at all. The Hyuuga folded her arms, suddenly very conscious of her ample chest. Where was he? He hadn't left had he? Had she dreamed the whole thing? She shook her head furiously. No, he was real. He was just good at hiding, and in this darkness, she couldn't see a thing. Of course! The Byakugan. How had she not realised before? Shaking her head slightly reprimanding herself, she wordlessly activated her bloodline.

"That was unnecessary. I was only ever right behind you" Itachi had witnessed her stumble, and couldn't resist staying back and watching her wander aimlessly. She was so cute. But now it seems she had had enough and Itachi, knowing he couldn't conceal himself from her eyes, crept behind her and leant forward aiming for the base of her neck. His mouth inches away from her skin, breathing in her scent.

As soon as she heard his voice, she froze and not a second later, she could feel his breath on her lower neck. Her anticipation for him to do something was immensely frustrating. She tilted her head ever so slightly and waited eagerly for him to do something. His nose traced silently up her neck and moved to her ear. Only hovering, not quite touching her. He was teasing her. He whispered "Shall we begin?"

Itachi leapt back and hid in the shadows, trying to steady his breathing. He was so close, dammit. Too close. He needed more self-control. This wasn't usually him. What was going on?

Where Itachi was silently scolding his actions, Hinata was in a daze. She shook her head slightly to snap her out of her trance and jumped into a branch. Her Byakugan was activated but she couldn't see him anywhere, just as she was about to move, the whistle of a kunai flew behind her and she jumped out of the way, barely dodging it. The kunai embedded into the tree with a dull thud. Craning her neck to see her assailant, three more kunai flew towards her, dodging two and matching the third with her own kunai, she lept into another tree. Not even having time to breathe, let alone think, Itachi threw another barricade of kunai in her direction. Rolling to her side, the last had managed to scrape her upper arm, tearing her jacket sleeve. She hissed to herself. It was still dark and for some reason, she couldn't pick up or even sense his chakra, let alone see him. The coldness wasn't helping either, she had goosebumps all up her arm and her teeth were slightly chattering. Hearing the rustle of a leaf to her far left, she flung a couple kunai. Waiting to hear if any had hit the target, she was met with the dull thuds of them sinking into a trunk.

Deciding it would be wise if she was in the middle for a better peripheral view and to maybe lure him out.. She jumped into the clearing and looked around. She had to man up! Her skills were pathetic and she was facing the formidable Uchiha heir! The standard set was high. A slight movement in the trees and the Hyuuga looked up to an array of weapons hurtling towards her. Through reflex she performed her Hakkeshō Kaiten easily deflecting all the weapons, they landed in a clutter around her.

"Not bad" Hinata whipped her head towards the source of the voice, to find him within 10 feet of her and running, rapidly closing the gap. She pulled out her kunai in a defensive form just in time to meet the clang of his own knife. He applied pressure and leant forward a bit, his soft bangs falling in front of him, a smirk on his face. The Hyuuga's breathing hitched and she found herself blushing slightly. Seeing her reaction, Itachi held back a chuckle and leapt back.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

A giant burst of fire, illuminating the training ground and a blazing warmth streaked towards her. She could hear the crackle of the flames and just before she got incinerated she dived to the side. Not a second later, Itachi hurled a barrage of kunai in her direction. Instinctively, Hinata avoided the kunai and.. wait.. a slight fizzling noise? Whipping her head to her right just in time to catch the paper bomb go off, she realised her mistake and quickly raised her hands over head in an attempt to protect herself. The impact of the explosion saw her hurtled backwards into a couple trees before slumping in a crumpled heap.

Itachi paused as he stared at the beautiful kunoichi as she was launched into the air. He winced upon her impact, and sprinted to be by her side. He hadn't realised how far he might be pushing her, he was starting to perspire ever so slightly himself. Maybe he should tone it down. He wasn't fully aware of her capabilities, but he was sure and tonight proved it, she was not as bad as her father raved. However he was still a little wary and just as he looked at her, he saw her slowly get up, slightly dust herself off and stare at him. The expression in her face was so painful, he clumsily forgot they were still fighting and barely lifted his arm in time to deflect her knife. Her face held so much determination but so much desperation and sadness at the same time, he was dazed. Why was she doing this? She was pushing herself beyond her limits. Why?

With her sheer determination to prove herself, Hinata lunged. He reflected her knife with his own and with so much ease he made her feel as if she was moving in slow motion. The Hyuuga hurt all over, she was reaching her end and she knew it. She had not quite fully recovered from her match with Neji and she was losing concentration. Fast. There was a dull throb in her temple and her muscles were screaming. She refused to let Itachi think she was weak. So despite the pain, she lunged again.

Itachi vanished. She paused, quickly observing her surroundings with her Byakugaan. Not being able to sense his chakra anywhere nearby, she dropped to her knees in exhaustion. Her forehead was dotted with perspiration and her chest was burning, no thanks to Nii-san.

The Uchiha watched her from the shadows, studying her. She was sweating and breathing hard. Her hair was mangled and she was flecked with dust and dirt. She fell to her knees and winced visibly. He calculated her movements, he knew he had not gone easy on her but she looked as if she was suffering from something worse. Prior injuries maybe? So why push herself so? Was she trying to prove something to him? To herself? Should he fake a dive? Just call this off? Trying to resolve his mind the stoic Uchiha emerged and approached her with a gentle expression.

Sensing his chakra, the heiress got up and dusted her knees. Taking a couple deep breaths to steady herself, she raised her arms in an attack position. Charging headfirst she sent all the chakra she could muster to her hands and aimed for the weak spot near the shoulder blade that would render his whole arm useless. That could give her an advantage, if she managed to hit him that is. If. She still had his infamous eyes to worry about..

Itachi, on the other hand, not seemingly noticing Hinata shouting and running forward was still a little conflicted within himself. He however snapped himself out of it and realised his mistake not a second later. Skidding under him and jumping behind, the kunoichi landed three sharp jabs and he felt the chakra drain from his entire right arm. Leaping back, Hinata stared and allowed herself to absorb what had just happened. Almost as if time had slowed, her eyes widened as she saw his chakra flow being disturbed and then cut off completely. She felt her heart soar but couldn't quite allow herself to smile. Was this a trick? She hadn't really hit him had she?

Her victory was short lived as a second later that soaring feeling vanished and she felt her legs wobble and she fell to her knees. Had Itachi done something? Panting hard she scanned her body, no open chakra holes or bleeding wounds. Yet her body was failing, but rather than a jutsu, it was more fatigue. After all, her sleep had been interrupted and Hinata was starting to feel the effects now. Her head was buzzing, her limbs felt heavy and she could feel herself losing focus. Tears welled up, and she cursed herself. Kami, why was she so weak?

Her eyes were glazing over and the world was spinning. Itachi, not missing a beat, noticed Hinata's slow reactions, hazy eyes and how she was swaying slightly and immediately rushed to her aid. Swooping and catching her just before she fell to the ground, her eyelids were fluttering as he eased her onto the ground. His mind raced a thousand miles before he realised she was just fatigued. Sighing of relief internally he whispered to her. "Sleep, I'll be here once you've rested a little". Feeling that warmth she had been craving, she breathed deeply and allowed her body to succumb to the welcoming darkness.

Thanks for readinggg!

Well, chapters done obviously haha. I know it's been a while and how I was saying before, even though I posted this, I don't feel too happy with it. I hope the end wasn't too rushed. So, after reading this please do review of course but if you could do me a favour and answer my question please?

What would you like to see in Itachi? Because I feel as if I could develop and maybe elaborate more on what he's thinking and feeling rather than jumping straight into a lemon. To be quite honest, I originally started this fic as a one-shot so I am looking extremely forward to the lemon but now that I have my story set up, I'm a little at a loss.

Should I be more in depth with Itachi, or is it fine how it is?

Thanks in advance! Take care lovelies! xo (^・ω・^ )


End file.
